Metallic Pirate King
by t-roy21061993
Summary: Luffy eats the Kozu Kozu no Mi, a Logia fruit that allows him to create and change into metal. Follow his adventures as he sets out to make a name for himself and seeks to become King of the Pirates.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is the first chapter of my newest story.**

**AN: I don't own One Piece. This is up purely for entertainment purposes...NO KIDDING! I NEVER GET WHY PEOPLE PUT THIS UP. IT'S NOT LIKE ODA'S GONNA COME SUE THEM FOR WRITING FANFICTION. Anyway onto the story. Enjoy**

"Oy Luffy. What are you doing this time!?" A red haired man called to a young boy who happened to be standing on the head of his ship.

Luffy at age 7 looked no different than any other boy his age. A runty little twerp with eyes bigger than his brain, and a mouth bigger than his eyes seeing how his teeth were big enough right now to bite a mans head off the way he was showing them. He was dressed in drawstring shorts, a plain pair of sandals that you would swear he would never get rid of, and a white T-shirt bearing both a picture of an anchor and the word right across his chest. A little present from the crew whose ship he stood on after his repeated failed attempts at swimming.

"I'm sick of you guy's not taking me seriously. This time I'm gonna prove myself to you guy's and show you how tough I am!" He declared loudly while waving about a dagger.

"Ha ha." Laughed the red haired man. "Hurry up and do it then, Whatever it is."

In retrospect maybe telling a little boy holding a knife to go through with whatever he planned wasn't the best idea. Although it looked more likely that he was gonna try attacking one of them. Stabbing himself in the face was certainly not what anyone thought he'd do.

"YEOUCH!"

"You idiot!"

"I can't believe he did that!"

"It hurts!"

"Of course it hurts you little..."

* * *

"A toast to Luffy's courage!"

"And our next great voyage!"

"CHEERS!"

The thing about pirates is that they'll find any excuse to drink. Find treasure, they'll drink to that. Winning a climactic battle against the marines, they'll drink to that. A Little boy stabs himself to please them, of course they'll drink to that!

They'll even drink when they don't have an excuse. In fact when that happens they'll say they're celebrating that for once they don't have an excuse to drink

The tavern was in full swing, pirates from wall to wall drank and sang and danced merrily to sea chanty's.

The boy that they where celebrating was sitting at the bar along side their captain, Tucking into a full steak dinner like the mans own. Completely at ease despite being surrounded by blighters and rogues. Proudly showing off the stitch up scar beneath his eye.

"Didn't hurt a bit." He said while tears continued to pour from his eyes.

"Liar! That was a stupid thing to do!" Snapped the pirate captain feared by all under the moniker 'Red Haired Shanks'. The man looked as much a pirate as the boy would one day look. An unbuttoned white shirt held closed by a red sash around the waist, dark three quarter length pants, sandals naturally and a familiar straw hat.

Aside from the sash he looked nothing like what people thought of when picturing a pirate.

Luffy puffed up his chest. "So what? I'm not scared of getting hurt! So that means you can take me on your next voyage!" He crowed happily.

The tavern shook as the collected pirates laughed at the boy.

"Impossible." Said Shanks between laughs. "We got you that shirt for a reason boy."

"Humph. So what? I just won't fall over then!" The boy declared loudly. "Besides Grandpa Garp has been training me. So now my punch is like a pistol!"

Shanks had to give the boy that. He'd been Gol D Rogers cabin boy in his earlier years, and had the misfortune on meeting the legendary Monkey D Garp. He'd have been surprised if the boy 'hadn't ' gotten stronger under the old monkeys rumored torturous methods.

Course he couldn't tell the boy that.

"That so." He said with an extremely apathetic look.

If looks could kill Shanks'd be a smoldering pile of ash.

"Aww come one cap'n. Let's just take the kid once."

"Yeah. A short one wouldn't do any harm."

Shanks didn't even bother turning around. "Alright. But one of you will have to stay behind."

"...Sorry kid." The pirates went back to their merriment much to the boys irritation.

"Traitors!"

"Ha ha. Sorry Luffy but your just too young. I wasn't even allowed near a ship til I was about 17."

Luffy just glowered at the man. Not wanting to be made to feel dumber than the scared man was making him feel.

"Luffy." A voice called to him from across the room.

Luffy turned to face Shank's first mate. Ben Beckham, a man who exuded cool like a glacier. Sitting at his table drinking while never letting the longer than normal cigarette fall from his mouth.

"Don't worry about what the captain says. He just doesn't want you to get hurt out on the sea, especially since you can't swim."

"Yeah right. He just likes making fun of me!"

Beckham shook his head. "No Luffy. It's the captain's job to have everyones safety in mind. He's responsible for everyone on the ship. The sea can kill you in a thousand different ways. He doesn't want you to give up. He just doesn't want to have to watch out for you along with the crew."

"Hey anchor!" Shanks shouted out to Luffy.

'Then again the kid may have a point.' Thought Ben.

Then, for a reason that's not just the author wanting to move on with the story and not just copy down great chunks of the manga, the tavern door slammed open courtesy of a large boot.

A tall and lanky man walked in. Each step slow and deliberate. His manner of dress was a contradiction onto itself. He wore a long and expensive looking jacket with a pattern down one side, Strong looking boots and a samurai top knot for his hair, however he looked like he hadn't bathed in a while, his hair not done in the knot was unkempt, his shirt was half tucked and the look on his face just screamed filth.

He marched up to the counter, a contingent of unremarkable fellows behind him wearing bandannas and carrying swords.

"Hi-Higumi." Stuttered Makino the tavern owner.

"Relax, my bandits aren't here to pick a fight." The man said through yellow teeth. "Just sell us 10 barrels of grog and we promise we'll leave most of the place intact.

"S-sorry, fresh out." She said. It wasn't that she was scared of him, but she had to act like she was so he wouldn't cause problems in the future. While she could trust the pirates not to get into a fight, these bandits were a different kind of criminal altogether. These were the scum below scum who hide the fact they were to scared and weak to head out to sea with ego and excessive violence. One wrong move and these guys would start a fight just to keep fear of them alive.

Meanwhile Luffy had quite lost interest in the chattering of adults, this Higumi guy wasn't nearly as scary as Makino seemed to think he was. So while the attention of everyone was on the counter Luffy looked about the room for something sweet to eat. Couldn't have a big meal without something for dessert after all. Maybe their was something good in that little chest the crew brought in?

Higumi looked over to the pirates then back to her. "Then what are they drinking? Fruit juice?" He sneered.

"I just served them the last of it." 'Go away, go away, go away.'

"Sorry about that mate." Shanks interjected. "Guess my crew drank all the liquor. Here ya go." He lifted up a bottle he hadn't inhaled yet.

Higumi looked at the bottle, then with one jarring move threw his fist out and shattered the bottle, sending glass and alcohol into Shank's face.

The entire room grew quiet, save for the sounds of some munching followed by gagging.

"You think I'm an idiot?! One bottle of grog isn't enough for me let alone my men." Higumi said in a raised voice. Trying his best to stay cool. He pulled a slip of paper out of his jacket and waved in in front of Shanks face.

"See this? This is a wanted poster for your's truly. They don't just put an 8 million Beri bounty on anyone. I killed 56 fools just like you to get it." He looked down at Shanks who had already started crouching to the floor. "If I were you I'd leave this town to me and never come back. That is if you like breathing."

His anger at the straw hatted man was not lessoned any when Shanks seemed to have ignored his little speech in favour of offering to clean up the mess Higumi made. To which the mountain bandit responded by taking out his sword and sweeping it across the counter, smashing the mostly empty bottles and covering Shanks in even more booze and glass shards.

Looking down at the man in disgust Higumi snorted. Turning towards the door and signaling his minions to follow. "Farewell cowards." He said in a condescending tone before having the door slam behind them, leaving a silent pub behind them.

Makino knelt down and asked if Shanks was okay. To which the man waved his hand. "I'm fine."

The tense silence ended as the crew once more burst into merry laughter."He got you good cap'n."

"Ha ha. Yeah he did didn't he."

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY!"

The laughter stopped as everyone turned to a very angry little boy. Glaring daggers as usual at Shanks

"WHAT WAS THAT?! YOUR JUST GONNA LET HIM GET AWAY WITH DOING THAT TO YOU?! A REAL MAN FIGHTS NO MATTER WHAT! HE DOESN'T JUST LET HIMSELF GET BEAT UP AND THEN LAUGHS ABOUT IT!"

Shanks looked at the little boy for a moment. Sighing before flashing him a smile. "Violence isn't always the answer Luffy. You'll understand when your older.

You could hear the last fragile thread of Luffy's faith in Shanks breaking with an audible ***Twang***

The boy snorted then turned to the door. Making loud deliberate stomps as he went.

"Oy, where are you going?" The red haired captain said while reaching for Luffy's arm.

"I'm gonna go find a better role model!" He barked out.

Shanks smiled and grabbed the boy's arm to pull him back, or he would have if his hand hadn't just gone through the boys arm as if it was liquid, his hand falling to the ground and dissolving into a pool of silver liquid.

The rest of the crew's eyes popped out of their heads at the site of the boys arm falling off, the whole bar went eerily quiet.

"Whats wrong with me!?" Screamed Luffy.

Shanks stood there staring at the pool where the kids hand used to be.

'My hand went straight through him, it's almost as if the kids arm was liq...' "Oh no. Lucky check the chest!"

Lucky Roo, the portly member of his crew grabbed the chest sitting on one of the tables. Fining with horror that it was distinctly lacking contents.

"It's gone cap'n. The Kozu Kozu no mi we took from the enemy ship isn't here."

"WHAT!?" Was everyone else's resounding cry.

"What's happening to me? Shanks! Help." cried Luffy.

Shanks rushed over to Luffy grabbing his shoulders with Haki just to be sure. "Luffy, you need to calm down and listen to me can you do that?"

"OK" sniffed Luffy

"Ok. I need you to imagine growing your arm back can you do that?" asked Shanks

"I think so" Luffy said as he closed his eyes and concentrated as much as his young brain would let him.

And there in front of everyone's eyes silver liquid flowed out of the stump of Luffy's arm taking the shape of Luffy's hand before changing back to normal.

"Whew. Ok Luffy you can open your eyes now." Explained Shanks

Luffy opened his eyes looking down at his hand "Ah My hands back, but how?"

"Luffy! You didn't eat this did you." Lucky pointed to a picture of a silver fruit that looked like an apple.

"Yeah. I ate that for dessert. Tasted really bad though." The boy said and stuck out his tongue in disgust.

Suddenly he found himself being shaken back and forth by Shanks who was showing a rare display of anger.

"That was the Kozu Kozu fruit!" The man shouted right in the boy's face. "Anyone who eats a devil fruit has the sea turn against them. You might have gotten a lot of power but now you'll 'never ' be able to swim for the rest of your life!"

"WWWHHHAAATTT!"

"YOU IDIOT!"

* * *

Luffy was once more seated in Makino's bar. The place had only a while ago had been jumping off it's foundations with commotion was silent, the merrymakers that had once occupied it vacant save for the bartender and the devil powered boy balancing a glass between his teeth.

"They've been gone for quite some time Luffy. Don't you miss them at all?" Said Makino, hoping the boy wasn't to disappointed in Shanks.

"No way! I thought they were tough, but they just let that stupid bandit walk all over them. They're nothing but wimps!"

"Now Luffy. You know sometimes it's braver for someone not to fight." Retorted the young woman.

"Tch. Yeah right. Your a woman Makino so you wouldn't understand. A real man stands up for himself no matter what."

"Your right. I guess I don't." She decided just to let it go. The boy was just like the rest of his family, stubborn to a fault. Sometimes it felt more like he ate a fruit that made everything just bounce of him.

Luffy nodded quickly and went back to his angry moping.

The door opened, this time however it was by way of hand rather than boot. Though it was still the same guy entering now ho did so rudely last time. Higumi.

"Make way for the terror of the highlands!"

The bandit leader walked into the bar, his entourage following close behind. He still moved with the same arrogance as his last visit, if anything he had more now that all he had to convince of his threat was a young woman and a little boy.

The men spread about the room, soon filling it with the same number of men (give or take) as Shank's crew. Higumi took a table all to himself and propped his feet up.

"No pirates today eh? Smells better." He commented. "So what are you waiting for? Where not so brutal that we won't pay, so bring us drinks!"

The bandits cheered in agreement.

Makino nodded slowly and started picking up mugs from behind the bar when she saw Luffy getting out of his seat. Glaring at the bandits.

"Luffy, no." She whispered, but it was to late.

* * *

"aaahhh."

The simple joy's in life were truly the best. Who needed the high seas and swashbuckling, rip roaring excitement when a comfy chair and a hot cup of tea worked just as well.

Despite his relativly laid back appearance, Woop Slap, the Mayor of the village was perhaps the most overworked man on the island. After all it was not the simplest of tasks making sure that the world government remained clueless to the pirate crew of the red hairs notoriety who were using his town as a port. Especially since one of those marines higher ups happened to have family here. Not to mention the other mayoral acts that kept this relatively peaceful town running, so it was nice to just sit in his favorite chair every now and then with a drink so he could relax

***SLAM*** "MR MAYOR COME QUICK!"

Then again, who needs to relax at his age.

"What is it Makino." He asked, seeing the concerning in her eyes.

"It's Luffy!" She cried. "And those mountain bandits!"

Of course it was.

* * *

"AAGGHH!" Cried out a small boy.

"Sheesh, that kid was a pain in the ass to hit." Said one thug.

"Yeah, that weird ability of his is a pain but he can't control it yet." Said another.

The streets were barren of residents. Everyone save for the criminals and Luffy were inside, peering out of windows and through keyholes, to scared of joining the boys fate should they interfere in his 'punishment'

"T-take it b-ACK!" Luffy shouted as Higumi's boot hit the small of his back.

"Your a little freak you know that?" Said the bandit with a sneer. He'd heard that the brat had eaten a devil fruit, but for him to actually change into some kind of silver liquid. Ah who cares? "I know an island somewhere were they pay through the nose for fruit eater's to find out what makes em tick. You just might be our ticket to the good life brat."

Luffy didn't listen, he grabbed a large dead branch and charged Higumi for all he was worth. Only for his head to met the pavement when the slovenly bandit stomped down on his face.

"What's your deal anyway. I was just talking to my men and drinking when you started yelling at us. We didn't do anything."

"YES YOU DID!" He crowed. "NOW TAKE BACK WHAT YOU SAID YOU STINKING APES!"

Higumi just pressed harder.

"Stop. Please!"

Higumi turned to see the mayor and the bartender. Typical, in this whole town the only ones who've ever come close to standing up to him are an old man, a little boy and a woman.

The mayor knelt down and touched his head to the dirt.

"Please. I don't know what the boy did, but I beg you not to hurt him. I can't stop you by force, but I'm the mayor if it's money you want well be happy to give it to you!"

Higumi mulled it over, for about a second.

"Nice try old man. But you know how the world works." He pulled out his sword. "This kid insulted me. So now he's gonna pay the price."

"You deserved it.! You mountain macaque (2)!" Luffy called out while biting back pain from the pressure on his spine.

"I was planning on selling you kid. But now I think I'll just get it over with and kill you." He pointed the blade right at the back of Luffy's head.

"No!"

"Luffy!"

"What about Luffy?" Said a third voice.

Makino and the mayor turned to see Shanks standing right behind them. His crew not far behind him either. This time he was sporting a long jacket draped over his shoulders and a large ornate cutlass.

He strode past the two. Bold as brass facing the supposedly bloodthirsty bandits. "When no one greeted us at the docks, we started to worry. What happened anchor? I thought your punch was as powerful as a pistol?"

"Cap'n Get out of here!" The boy shouted.

"Tch. You cowards again? Didn't you learn from last time?"

Shanks took a step forward. Higumi lowered his blade more.

"Up,up up. Come any closer and we'll have to kill you along with the brat."

Shanks ignored him and came closer. One of the nameless bandits pulled a flintlock pistol out of his sash and pointed it at Shanks head at blank range with an audible 'click'.

"You hear him? Go any closer and I'll kill you."

Fear was the furthest thing from Shanks mind at the moment. If anything he looked concerned for the man pointing the gun at his ear.

"Your taking an awful big risk doing that." He said calmly.

"Huh? What are you talking about."

Shanks smiled. "I said it's not safe to point guns."

***BOOM***

To this day nobody who saw it could really tell you what happened. Not sure of it themselves. Whether it be a trick of the eyes, or a devil fruit, or whatever. All they could tell you is this. One second Lucky Roo, the roundest and merriest of Shank's crew was nowhere to be seen, and the next he was right next to Shanks holding a smoking gun while biting into a leg of meat.

The bandit were shocked to see one of their own die so quickly and easily at the hands of what they thought were inferior criminals. That was when the rest of Shank's crew started to come into view from the direction of the port.

"How dare you!"

"What kind of dirty..."

"Save it landlubbers." Stated Beckham "You're not dealing with saint's..."

"...Were pirates! And we don't play by the rules" Finished Shanks.

Okay now they were scared. Before the bandits thought they were dealing with a bunch of wimps. Pushovers who weren't really a threat. It was all to late that they realized that pirates might not be the weaklings they first thought them to be.

"Back off. This doesn't concern you!" Shouted one of the lowly thugs.

"Wrong." Said Shanks. "Listen up. You can pour drinks on me, throw food on me. Hell even spit on me. I'll just laugh it off." His eyes hardened. "But good reason or not. NO-ONE MESSES WITH MY FRIENDS!"

"F-friend?" Said Luffy. Who despite the pain could feel himself smiling.

"HAHAHA! Don't make me laugh." Higumi said. "You pirates just float about on your little ships. You don't have what it takes to beat mountain bandits." He pointed his sword towards the crew and yelled. "Get them!"

The bandits charged with their swords raised. Their form was sloppy at best. Their sword training no doubt consisting of waving them menacingly to intimidate people on the mountain pass.

***THACK***

This would be another instance of 'what the f**k?' Many people who saw it would still question how Ben Beckham. A man armed with only a musket which he held like a bat was able to knock out eight charging bandits with a single swing and sent them all flying while one rolled about after he'd had a cigarette put out in his eye. Leaving only a horror stricken Higumi to realize what him men had moments ago about these sea fairer

"You wanna fight us? Better bring a battleship." Said Beckham, who was now using his gun as intended at pointed it at the former bandit boss.

This sort of thing had never happened to him before. They were the ones who were supposed to be afraid. Not him! Yet he couldn't deny what he was feeling right now as anything else but fear.

"But. But he started it!" Their was no way that didn't sound childish to anyone, even him.

"Doesn't matter." Replied Shanks. "Your the one with a price on his head right?"

Higumi's hand shot for his pocket, pulling out a small ball and throwing it at the ground. Causing smoke to erupt and blanket the area. They heard a squawk of indigence and a "Come here!" followed by nothing. When the smoke disipaited Higumi and Luffy were gone.

All the cool Shanks displayed up to this point evaporated as he grabbed the sides of his head and paniked. "DAMN! I let him escape! He have to save Luffy!"

"Calm down captain." Said Lucky. "We'll all look for him, theirs is no way he can escape with all of us searching."

"Mmmm. Cap'n..." Said Ben getting an idea.

* * *

"HAHA! I'm brilliant. Nobody would think to look for a mountain bandit out at sea." Said Higumi through his ill deserved laughter.

"That's cause your to much of a coward to go to sea you jerk!" Snarled Luffy. Trying to take swipes at the bandit but failing miserably to do so.

That jab hit a little to close to home for his taste, so with a flick of his arm he threw the child overboard. Watching in delight as the child touched the water.

Luffy was failing for his life. As soon as he touched the water his body began to react strangley. He felt everything start to seize up despite his best efforts to stay afloat.

'No! I can't die yet. I never made him take back badmouthing Shanks!' He thought. Unable to vocalize the words as his mouth was filling with water.

The mountain bandit laughed loud and deep at the boy sinking beneath the water. He didn't hear the water part over his guffaws, nor the steady growling growing behind him. What he did notice was he was now standing in an exceptionally large shadow. He filled with dread as he turned and saw an enormous set of gleeming teeth.

"GYAAAAHHH!" He screamed right as the creatures mouth closed over him. Sealing his fate with a sickening 'CRUNCH'. (3)

A part of Luffy was relieved Though a much larger part of him was terrified beyond all reason. Partly because he was about to sink to the bottom of the sea, and another part because if he didn't drown first he'd be eaten alive.

The massive eel speed towards him, mouth open ready to swallow the boy in one bite like it did Higumi.

Luffy shut his eyes. Not wanting to see it come.

***Chomp***

The sound of tearing flesh filled his ears. Strange, he didn't 'feel' dead. Or is nothing what you feel when you are dead?

Slowly he opened his eyes. Seeing the sea king with red dripping from its maw but himself unharmed. He was also being held aloft by a familiar man.

"Shanks!"

The man didn't respond. He glared at the sea king. His eyes seeing to pierce through it and fill it's very soul with dread.

"Get out of here." He said in a voice like the grave.

He unleashed his Haki at the beast. Looking into his eyes the beast turned tail and swam as fast as it could.

"Sorry about that Luffy. Makino told me what happened, how you stood up for me."

Luffy just continued to cry into the mans chest.

"Hey whats with the tears? Your a tough guy remember?"

Luffy looked up at him. Tears and seawater mixing together. "But..Shanks. Wqhat about your arm!"

The now one armed pirate smiled. Seemingly ignorant to his mutilation just smiled and patted the boys head assuringly.

"An arm is a small price to pay. I'm glad your okay."

Thats when the boy really started crying.

* * *

Luffy understood why Shanks wouldn't take him out to sea. The dangers of the sea were to great, and he was not yet strong enough.

But most of all Luffy realized what a great man Shanks truly was. He vowed to be just like him one day.

* * *

"WHAT! You won't be coming back after this voyage!"

Shanks, who was now wearing his jacket at an angel to hide the stump he had now in place of his arm, nodded. "We've used this Harbour as a base for probably too long. Pirates shouldn't stay in one place after all. You sad?"

Luffy sighed but nodded. "Yeah. But I'm not gonna ask you to take me with you."

"That's good, cause your still to little." Shanks teased. This was gonna be the last time he could tease the shrimp for who knows how long so he better get as much out of it as possible. "Theirs no way you could be a pirate!"

What little respect Luffy had gained for the man vanished at that statement. His teeth once more engorging to take up most of his skull he yelled at the man through piano key sized teeth.

"YES I WILL!" Everyone turned to look at the boy. "ONE DAY I''LL HAVE A CREW AND SHIP BETTER THAN YOURS! AND WE'LL HAVE THE BIGGEST TREASURE HOARD IN THE WORLD! EVEN BIGGER THAN ONE PIECE!"

"I'M GONNA BE PIRATE KING!"

They didn't laugh. Whether it be to humor the boy or for any other reason they just stood there and smiled at him. Except for Lucky who was chomping on his ever present generic meat on a bone.

"Hmmm. So your gonna be better than us huh? Well then..."

He took his straw hat off his head and placed it on Luffy's lowered head.

"...Keep this safe for me okay."

It was a good thing the hat was their. It hid the tears pouring down his face

"That hat's important to me. Make sure to return it someday. When you've become a great pirate."

With that said. Shanks turned from Luffy and headed towards his ship.

"That kids gonna make something of himself some day." Commented Ben as the captain past him.

Shanks agreed. "Yeah. He acts just like me at that age."

* * *

With that Shanks left Fuschia village. Did he ever return? Whose to say. This story isn't about him anyway, it's about Luffy. Whose own adventure started ten years later from the same spot.

* * *

"Well that's him finally gone Mr Mayor. I'll miss that rascal." Said a now adult Makino.

Mayor Woop slap (5) just grumbled. "That boy's gonna be a disgrace if he becomes a pirate."

"I never thought he'd actually do it." Said one villager.

Out in his Dinghy Monkey D Luffy, still as goofy looking as he had been as a child grinned as the gulls flew over head.

"Boy, it sure is a nice day to head out to sea." He quipped. "Now lets see. First things first I'll need a crew. About 10 should do. Then a pirate flag! Or should I get a ship first? Ah well, I'll figure it out later."

"LOOK OUT WORLD, HERE I COME! I'M GONNA BE THE PIRATE KING!"

Floating on a small dinghy with no crew, no weapons and no idea where he'd going. Not the smartest way to start a high seas voyage, but they're are worse ways...

...and when I think of any worse ways I'll let you know.

Some time later

A boy lay asleep in a dinghy which bobbed gently on the waves. His straw hat over his eyes to prevent sunburn. As if he forgot that couldn't happen.

The boy was dressed in a silver t-shirt tucked into a pair of faded blue jeans, a yellow sash around his waist as well as a long black cape over his shoulders, hoping to emulate his hero Shanks.

***SPLASH***

"RRRAAAGGGHHH!"

The water surface erupted as a sea king, a massive eel burst from the ocean. Eying the boy like a bite sized snack

The boy, having been woken up from the sea kings roar, blinked away the sleep and confusion before glaring up at the creature that disturbed his nap. "Oh it's you."

The beast lunged for him, fangs prepped to bite him in two.

The boy raised his right arm pointing at the sea king in response. "**Kozu no Yari**!"

All of a sudden his arm that he had raised at the beast took on a silver sheen, his hand morphing into a razor sharp blade with a point on the end. Almost instantly the blade hardened before shotting forward stretching to about 2 meters before detaching from his arm and shooting through the beast's open mouth and into it's brain killing it instantly. After which more liquid metal flowed from his arm forming into his normal hand again.

Monkey D Luffy eyed the creature, hunger evident in his eyes. "Lunch!"

So began the first day of Monkey D Luffy's career as a pirate, and the first page in the legend of the great Straw hat pirates. Or as many would call it...

...the tale of Mugiwara no Luffy.

End Chapter 1

**AN: I couldn't think of another nickname to give Luffy based on his powers. If anyone has any ideas would really appreciate it as well as give credit if i use it or base off it. Thanks **

**FAVE, FOLLOW, REVIEW ** **PLEASE **


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

It was a beautiful day to go out to sea. The sky was an expanse of endless azure. The sea was sparkling, and Monkey D Luffy was about to die.

"Wow. It sure was a nice day to head out to sea." Mused the straw hatted boy. "Who'd of thought my pirate career would end so soon?"

The massive swirling vortex of death known as a whirlpool was dragging his tiny boat to the bottom of the sea, and him along with it. While most sailors and especially devil fruit users would be panicking, repenting or out and out crying at the moment. Luffy just stood in his boat stroking his chin like this was nothing but a minor inconvenience.

"Mmm, no-one around. And I can't swim...oh wait! It's a whirlpool so it doesn't really matter if I can swim or not."

The boat was dragged down seconds later. Leaving nothing but a few splintered pieces of wood to float on the surface.

* * *

Floating beside a small uncharted island was perhaps one of the strangest ships even seen on the east blue. While most pirate ships go out of the way to look threatening and intimidating. Such as regal colour schemes, frightening or beautiful figure heads and fearful Jolly rogers. This one looked, whats the word? Cutesy?

It was pink, a skull with a heart on it for the flag and a swan with heart shaped eyes for a figure head.

I'll say it again. A duck...with hearts...for eyes. Think about that for a while.

A long, thin finger with razor sharp nails slowly dragged across the bulwark. Men around the owner of the finger stood stock still in fear. The finger lifted, showing the smallest traces of dust.

The men's looks of fear magnified as their captain turned to face the man responsible for this part of the ship.

"Why is their dust on my bulwark." She spoke with a voice like a broken record of a cat screaming.

The crewman jarred back, waving his arms in a warding gesture. "A thousand parsons Lady Alvida. I thought I'd cleaned every part of the ship. Please, let me clean everything again. Just don't..."

***WONK***

"I don't accept apologies. If you can't do it right the first time then what good are you!?" She growled down at the ex member of her crew with a sneer. Blood spreading out onto the deck. "Their's blood on my clean deck."

"YES LADY ALVIDA!" The rest cried. Grabbing the body and tossing it overboard before grabbing mops and buckets to take care of the mess.

"KOBY!" She shouted. At once a small boy who would not possibly be a pirate appeared next to her in a flash with a shammy and polish in hand. He had pink hair done in a bob cut and thick glasses. A white shirt with stripes on the arms and a pair of black pants and shoes, he looked the furthest thing from a pirate as you could be.

"Tell me. Who is the most be-U-tifal woman through out the 5 seas." It wasn't a question. (1)

'Boa Hancock. Princess Vivi of Alabasta, the mermaid princess, anyone who isn't you.' "You are Lady Alvida." The boy said cautiously.

"Correct! Which means I will not tolerate even the tiniest speck of filth on my ship. This ship must be as beautiful as I! Understand?" She said.

'Lady. If this ship was as beautiful as you then it'd be at the bottom of the ocean and covered in algae.' "Of course lady Alvida!"

She walked over to him, pointing to the deck indicating she wanted him to kneel, which he did so regretfully, her vast shadow eclipsing the sun from him entirely. He poured the polish into the cloth and started shining her impeccable shoes.

"If it wasn't for you knowledge of the ocean boy I wouldn't have thought twice about throwing you overboard. Otherwise, your useless!" She yelled before bringing her foot back up and stomping on the boy's head. Making him to yelp in pain.

She turned and started barking out orders. "The rest of you get to work. I don't want as much as one single speck of dirt on this ship!"

"YES LADY ALVIDA!" They cried before getting to work

Despite her boasting Alvida was not quite attractive as she'd like to believe. In fact she was probably the furthest thing from attractive as you could get without being a different species. She was fat to the point of obese, only with thin and stubby arm's and legs poking out from the sides. Long frizzy hair that not even the revolutionary Inuzumi could style even with those giant scissor hands. To hide it she wore a white cowboy hat. A checkered pink blouse tied with a red sash and a blue captain's jacket. On her unrealistically long and thin fingers were multi coloured gemstone rings. A symbol of her 'great beauty'.

Of course the real secret to her beauty rested on her shoulders. A massive spiked iron club, powerful enough to kill a man with one swing even if Alvida's great strength wasn't behind it.

She looked down at Koby who was still shining her other shoe. "That's enough You stupid worm!" She kicked him in the face making him reel back.

While he wanted to cry out in pain, he knew better than to whine and complain. "Heh heh. Sorry Lady Alvida."

"Funny is it? Well if you've got time to laugh then you have time to scrub toilets."

He smiled "Yes milady." She glared at him then turned away, not seeing his smile slip off his face and fall into a defeated expression. "Right away."

* * *

Back on the island that acted as Alvida's base was two buildings, one was the storehouse for supplies and the other for loot. Unfortunately these places also had bathrooms which Koby had to clean. On his way to the loot storehouse he heard a 'clunking' coming from the rocky shore side. Walking over he spotted a rum barrel just floating in the ocean.

'Lady Alvida wouldn't want litter around her ship.' He thought. He reached down and grabbed one of the barrels sides and started rolling it along the rocks til it got to the beach so he could roll it up.

"Off. This things heavy. Must be full." He commented and rolled the barrel to the supply warehouse. He didn't even need to open the door as one of the crew was already inside with two others, opening the door when he heard the rolling.

"Eh? What you got their Koby?"

"Well this barrel washed ashore. It feels quite full and I'm not sure what to do with it."

"I know what we could do!" Said another guy in the warehouse. "Let's drink it! It's gotta be rum in their after all."

The first guy rubbed the back of his neck. "You sure? Lady Alvida would kill us if she found out."

"She won't find out." Said the last guy. "Us and Koby are the only ones who know about it. And we ain't talking right?"

"Heh heh. Good point. Right Koby?" The three turned to look at the boy who was nodding at a mile a second.

"Right, I didn't see nothing." He said and backed away. Letting the guys have a crack at the barrel.

"Okay now I just...eeee...come on, grr the lid's stuck!" The burliest of the three complained.

"Then just stab into it near the top and hold our mugs to it will the rum pours out." Said another who drew his sword.

That's when the barrel began shaking. The pirates and Koby stepped back, the one with the sword taking the hilt in both hands just to be safe. Ready for whatever was going to jump out at him.

The top of the barrell burst open and the metal holding the planks together fractured taking some of the wood with it forming a dust cloud.

The dust dissipated in an instant. Leaving only a boy in a straw hat and long black cloak.

"WOW! What a great nap! I thought I was a goner for sure. Good thing I had that Barrel. But I guess I shouldn't jam the top on so tightly next time. HAHAHAHA" Luffy laughed out.

The four other occupants of the room stared at the laughing freak who had just, just, DISMANTLED the barrel from what they could guess.

"Huh?"He said. "Who are you guy's?"

"US! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?" The three screamed in unison.

"WHAT'S MAKING ALL THAT RACKECT!"

"The building caved in as a massive bar of iron tore threw it. Destroying everything it touched and bringing the ceiling down on three lowlifes. Luffy and Koby were spared when the force of the club sent wood and debris at the surprised boy and made him fly backwards, instinct took over and Luffy reached out to grab something. Grabbing Koby before they were both sent far out into the forest of the island.

Alvida towered over them. Her face red with anger. "SWABBIES! Who is the most beautiful in all the sea!?"

"YOU ARE LADY ALVIDA!" The chorused.

"But you still defy me?" She waved the club in front of one of her mens faces."

"Defy you? N-never my lady."

"Don't play dumb with me. I could hear one of you bellowing from the ship. Now which one of you lazy good for nothings had such a great nap?" Her tone was deadly.

"Nap? I...*gasp* that guy in the barrel!"

Confusion passed over Alvida's face. "Barrel?"

Seeing an opportunity to move attention from them they jumped. "Theirs an intruder on the island Lady Alvida."

"Yeah. Koby brought him here. Probably ta get your bounty."

"My bounty! Damn Koby you traitorous little runt!" She growled out. Her grip on the iron mace tightening.

"A bounty hunter eh. Not many brave enough to come here alone. In fact the only one I could guess is..."

"Thats stupid! That marine base has him locked up tight."

"True. But they do say that Roronoa Zoro is just that clever." Said Alvida. "I'll tell you what. Help me find that traitor and bounty hunter and I'll just triple your workload."

Hazarding a guess at the alternative the pirates nodded. "YES LADY ALVIDA!"

* * *

"Are you ok? After taking most of the fall you must really be in pain."

"Nah I'm fine. Didn't hurt at all." Said Luffy.

"I'm Luffy by the way. You know where we are?"

Koby sweat dropped a little at the guy's ability to wave of falling down a steep hill but spoke. "This is the island hideout of Alvida, the lady Pirate. I'm her cabin boy Koby by the way."

"Oh. Ah well thats not really important to me."

Koby's sweat dropping got worse at that statement. Being stuck on an island with a pirate crew looking for you wasn't important?

"You have a dinghy? Mine got destroyed when I got sucked into a giant whirlpool."

"A whirlpool!?"

"Yeah." Luffy huffed. "It caught me by surprise too."

'How does a giant whirlpool catch you by surprise?' "Well yeah as a matter of fact I have a...sort of dinghy."

A sort of dinghy was correct, as it only looked like a one. Luffy seriously doubted it could stay afloat more than 10 minutes.

"This looks more like a coffin than a boat." Luffy said bluntly.

"Yeah. It's taken me two years to build this thing but I don't think it'd go for two minutes." Koby sighed.

"Two years! And you don't want it?"

Koby shook his head. "It's not that I don't want it. I want nothing more than to escape this hell. But Alvida and her crew would probably catch me before I was 10 meters away. I guess I'm a cabin boy forever. Although a long time ago I had a much different dream."

His face became shadowed with horror and regret. "I remember the day this all started. It was a beautiful day so I thought 'hey why don't I go fishing'. I remembered that a few of the ships near my home town let people go fishing. So I grabbed by pole and by bag and hurried down to the docks. Jumping in the first boat I could find. But it turned out to be a pirate ship. They said if I didn't want to die then I'd be their cabin boy."

"That's stupid. I'm not too bright and even I know not to go on a ship without checking."

Koby's head drooped in defeat..

"Plus your a gutless coward. So your really just worthless." Luffy grinned through his teeth.

"You don't have to rub it in." Whimpered the pink haired boy. "Your right. I don't have the courage to float around the sea in a barrel. Why did you go out to see anyway?"

"Well as a matter of fact. I'M GONNA BE PIRATE KING!" He stated in just below a yell.

K-king of, KING OF THE PIRATES!? ARE YOU INSANE?!" He waved his arm's about like a madmen. "YOU'D HAVE TO MAKE ALL OTHER PIRATES KNEEL TO YOU! YOU'D HAVE TO GAIN MORE WEALTH, POWER AND FAME THAN ANYONE ELSE! DON'T TELL ME YOUR AFTER GOLD ROGERS TREASURE 'ONE PIECE!?"

He calmed down, unable to continue his tirade at that volume any more.

"*Huff* *huff* Every pirate in the world is after that. Every single one. You'd have to be an idiot to try and beat the whole world. The king of the pirates ind..."

***Wham***

"OW! Why the heck did you punch me." A decked Koby asked Luffy who had casually sent his fist into the cabin boys face.

"You were hysterical. You yell anymore without a breath and you'd a passed out.. Besides..."

"I've set myself to become pirate king. Even if I die I'll go happy knowing I tried."

….Wow.

What guts. Koby didn't think he'd ever met someone with so much raw nerve as this guy before. He sure as hell didn't see it from any of the guy's on Alvida's ship.

"Your really not afraid to die."

"Nah. Besides I believe I can do it. Or I'm just kidding myself." Luffy scratched his chin in thought..

Koby didn't even feel the tears pour down his face. This was exactly what he needed to hear.

"Do you...think it's possible that I could join the navy!?"

Luffy just looked at the boy puzzled.

"Ever since I was a little boy I've wanted to be a marine. To fight bad guy's like that fat witch of a pirate!"

He stood up, hands bunched in front of him.

"You think I can do it right!?"

Luffy shrugged. "How would I know?"

"It doesn't matter! I'm gonna do it! Even if I don't make it, even if Alvida latch's me and kills me before I get away I'll have at least tried! It's better than a miserable life here!"

"I'LL BECOME A MARINE! THEN I'LL CATCH ALVIDA!"

"WHAT WAS THAT YOU RUNT!" A kinda feminine voice yelled.

A tremendous force came crashing down just in front of Koby. Utterly crushing Koby's boat, and his dreams along with it.

Seeing Koby's despair Alvida grinned. "You think you could escape me? Your mine forever Koby. And don't forget it!"

She turned her attention to the supposed bounty hunter. Not nearly as tall, scary of generally threatening than she had thought he would be. "This is the bounty hunter you were talking about?" She asked the men behind her. "Idiots! This isn't Zoro! This isn't even a bounty hunter. Looks more like a pirate wannabe who got washed ashore."

"Our apologise Lady Alvida." One said in a rushed voice, eying the mace over her shoulder.

"Who is the most beautiful woman in the seas! Answer me!" She pointed the mace at Koby.

Habit and fear overtook Koby as practiced words overtook his voice. "You are l...

"Hey Koby. Whose this fat ugly crone?" Luffy asked Koby.

…...Oh crap.

Her men backed up as far as they could.

Koby's jaw fell past his knees.

Alvida's was clenched hard enough to crush granite. Her pupils shrank to needle points.

"Were all gonna die!" Shouted a crewman before running away.

"Run away like little girls!" Screamed another following the first.

Koby grabbed Luffy's shoulders and began shaking him. Finding holding onto the boy quite difficult given he was sweating more than a pig in a butchers.

"Luffy stop! In all the seas Alvida is..is..is"

'Even if I die I'll go happy knowing I tried.'

"is...is...THE FATTEST, UGLIEST OLD HAG OF THEM ALL!"

"You...LITTLE!"

"I WON'T TAKE IT BACK! YOUR JUST A WITCH WHO HAS TO THREATEN PEOPLE TO COMPLIMENT BECAUSE YOU HAVE NOTHING TO COMPLIMENT!"

"HAHAHA Good one Koby!"

"SHUT UP! IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT YOU SAY CAUSE YOUR BOTH GOING TO DIE!" She screamed in a high enough pitch to crack Koby's glasses. Bringing the mace down as hard as she could on Koby, who was pushed out of the way at the last second by Luffy. Raising his left palm Luffy ended up taking the full force of the iron spiked club on his palm.

"LUFFY!"

"HA! Thats one down. Now for you, you little ***grunt*** snot? RRRR, come...on! Why, won't you...MOVE!?"

Koby stared at the bizarre scene in front of him. Luffy by all reason should be a broken and bloody heap on the ground by now. The mace was actually being held in the hand of Luffy which had taken on a silver sheen. Yet for some reason he was still standing, not even as much as a drop of blood coming from the hand or a sign that even his hand was damaged let alone the rest of him. Stranger still Alvida was red in the face from exertion, trying for all she was worth to pull the mace away from Luffy which she seemed incapable of doing.

"That won't work." Said the body.

Electricty ran through Koby when he heard that. No way!

Wonder besets wonder. Not only was Luffy fine, But underneath that hat he was grinning from ear to ear.

"I have a grip of steel."

Alvida, who had been focused on freeing her only leverage against her men felt herself get pulled forward. Pulling the club forward with his left hand Luffy's right hand took on a silver sheen.

Lashing out with his right palm with the power of a cannonball behind it and decking her with a viscous palm thrust. Sending the whale of a woman flying back fifty feet. Landing with a crash in a dead faint.

The Alvida pirates surrounded their defeated boss. Shock and horror on every face.

"He just beat Alvida! Effortlessly!" Crowed one.

"His hand just turned Grey, like metal!" Barked another. Staring at Luffy as they once did Alvida when she got angry.

Luffy glared back at them. His eyes drawing them in, threatening to consume them.

"I'm taking Koby to join the marines. So give us a dinghy or I'll do to you what I did to the old bat."

Faced with such a threat the pirates wisely and quietly said. "Yes sir."

* * *

"Kozu Kozu fruit? That's a devil fruit right?" Asked Koby who was still wiping away tears of happiness even after a good 10 minutes of sailing in his new dinghy.

"Yep! I'm a human iron pole! And all it cost me was my ability to swim" Luffy said grinning.

'If you can't swim then you shouldn't sit on the that tiny ship head should you?' Koby thought seeing his new friend sit cross legged on a thin piece of wood dangling over the water teasingly. Luffy moves so much as an inch in the wrong direction and he'll have had his third close call of the day.

"So Luffy." Koby said trying to shift the conversation. "If your aiming to be king of the pirates that means you'll have to enter the grand line right?"

"Yep."

"But it dangerous! They call it the pirates graveyard for a reason you know."

Luffy shrugged. "That's why I'm gonna build a 'super crew'! Made up of the best the east blue has to offer."

'That isn't saying much. This part of the world is where the weakest of the weak come from' Koby thought sourly. This pessimism not quite gone yet.

"Hey Koby. That bounty hunter guy the old biddy mentioned. Who was he again?"

"Roronoa Zoro. The most feared bounty hunter in the east blue. But why...oh no."

"Most feared huh? I think I'll get him to join my crew."

"But he's been imprisoned at the local base! He's a criminal now."

Luffy's ever present smile didn't fade in the slightest. "Then I'll see if he's a good guy before asking him to join my crew."

The argument latest a long time. Which by the end Koby found two things.

One was that having an argument with Luffy was like fighting a brick wall. You could hit at it all day and you'd be the one in pain.

Two...it was a full days sailing to the nearest island. With nothing to do but listen to Luffy blather on about becoming the pirate king.

Oh joy.

* * *

End chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

"I can't believe you. Even after I told you how much Zoro hates pirates your 'still' planning to recruit him?" Scoffed Koby.

The wannabe pirate and marine hopeful had been floating for almost a full day. It was fortunate that they'd taken off early in the morning because they weren't exactly geared for a long voyage. Koby had too fend off a voracious Luffy from eating all their rations with one of the oars, and by fend off I meant pass him food using the oar as a spoon so he wasn't tossed overboard by the ravenous teen in his bid to reach the grub.

Needless to say he only had one or left to steer with.

Fortunately despite his...less than human eating habits he still had the capacity of a normal person and could only eat so much at a time. God forbid if he was one of those 'big eaters' he'd heard fruit users could be. (1)

* * *

"I'm hungry! Where's dinner!"

"Um my king. You just ate an entire herd of manatees."

"So what! I'm hungry so that means it's dinner time! Or do you want to see how you look covered in marinara sauce with an apple in your mouth!?"

"More food! Right away!" The man with a bow on his back ran to find his king more to eat.

* * *

***MUNCH* *CHOMP* *GULP***

***Grumble***

"***Moan*** Captain, can we eat now?" Asked a clearly starving man rubbing his stomach while eyeing the feast and a half they'd made for their leader.

"***Munch*** No! If you eat any then their might not be enough for me. You'll eat when I'm done."

"But Cap'n! Were your crew! We need food. You can't except us to Gabba bepo doba." Said the infant in mens cloths before bursting into tears.

"Anyone else feel like whining like baby's?" The captain

A collective shaking of the head let the lady captain turn back to her meal.

"By the way. I think helmsman Dobbs needs changing." She said while cramming a turkey leg in her mouth as her men backed away from the smell.

* * *

"I didn't say I wasn't listening. I just want to see if he's a good person first before I decide if I want him in my crew."

'I tell you about all the story's I heard about what a monster he is and you still want to see yourself, and you tell me you've been listening?' Koby thought sarcastically. "Luffy for the last time. Roronoa Zoro is a demon made flesh. You so much as say your a pirate and he'll kill you before you can say anything else."

"Wow! If he can kill a guy before he says another word I definitely have to ask him to join the crew!" Luffy said with stars in his eyes.

"***Sigh*** Words bounce off him just like everything else." Koby muttered.

Fortunately for his sanity it only took another hour to reach the navy base town, or unfortunate depending on your point of view. Luffy jumped out of the lifeboat and ran off to take in the view. Leaving Koby o tie the boat to the dock.

"Wow the marine base!" The Kozu boy said happily. "I can't believe we got here."

"Well of course. Basic navigation is necessity for all sea travel. Unless you want to just float about the ocean forever."

"LET'S EAT!" The pirate said and ran off in a random direction in hopes of finding a rester ant.

Koby stared after the dust cloud Looking down into the boat where their food supply had once been, now only bits of string, wrapper and a splintered oar. He bit his lips and looked back in the direction Luffy went in.

"Mmm, if being a marine means I'd have to fight guy's like him. Then maybe I should just be a vegtable farmer like Mom told me to."

* * *

Koby found Luffy in a restaurant called 'Food Foo'. Ordering something for himself the two sat at the table eating their last meal as friends.

Luffy sighed and patter his stomach contentedly. "We'll Koby. This is the town were we part ways. You do your best to become a great marine OK."

Touched at his friends words Koby wiped away his tears and nodded. "T-thank you Luffy. You just remember to be a great pirate."

"No problem! But If I'm gonna be king then I expect you to be an admiral by the time I am. Or better!"

Koby gaped. An admiral!? They were the best of the best. Only taking orders from the fleet admiral or the world government themselves. Did Luffy really have that much faith in him?

As Koby was dreaming Luffy was thinking out loud. "Mmm I wonder if Zoro is still being kept at the base?"

***CRASH***

The two of them whipped their heads at the sound. Tables being flipped over, dishes crashing to the floor, meals half eaten covering the wood and staining the crumpled table cloths. People had flung themselves against the wall furthest from Koby and Luffy as possible. Staring at the two with abject horror.

"Uh Luffy." Koby whispered. "I don't think you should mention Zoro."

"Mmmm."

"Anyway I saw a notice out on the street. A lieutenant Morgan is in charge of the base."

***CRASH***

Everyone who had only just started to peel themselves off the wall and clean up were back against the wall staring at the two.

"Errr. Lets just leave." Koby said. Grabbing his friends arm and pulling him complaining out the door.

A few seconds later he peered back through the door. Seeing everyone clean up again.

"Morgan."

***CRASH***

Koby stared at the people plasters against the wall. Before dropping his head in defeat.

"I get the feeling I'm the only sane person I'll ever know."

* * *

"HAHAHA That was great!" Laughed Luffy while he and Koby headed towards the biggest structure in town, the navy base.

"This isn't funny Luffy. Zoro I could understand, but why would they react the same way to the lieutenants name?"

"I dunno. Maybe he did something bad." Luffy said simply.

"What! That's impossible!"

"Why? Just because someones a marine or a pirate doesn't mean they're always good or bad right?"

Koby wanted to say something against that claim, but he really couldn't fault his friends logic. Nor did he really have time to since they had now reached their destination.

The marine base was unbelievably ugly. It had four normal looking buildings, and two that look like upside down flower pots that had been painted in zebra stripes. A large gates with the word 'Marine' painted on it separated them from their duel objectives.

Luffy slapped his companion on the back. "Alright Koby. In ya go."

"Uhhh." Remembering the reactions of the towns folk to the marine officers name Koby wasn't in a hurry to go in. "I'm not really prepared yet. I can't just go in and ask after all."

***Shrug*** "Suit yourself." He said before reaching up and latching onto the top of the wall, hauling himself up till he got a good look over it.

"Now lets see where that 'monster' is."

"You won't find him like that Luffy. He's probably locked up tight in the base."

As usual Luffy didn't listen to the pink haired boy and hopped down, moving to another section after he spotted something at another part of the base grounds. Hopping back up onto the wall further down Koby could see a wide smile cover Luffy's face.

"There he is. Come see!"

Koby gulped but complied. Curious as to the monsters identify himself.

As soon as he peeked his head up he fell back onto his rear. His face a picture of terror.

"That bandanna, the evil aura. Nu-no doubt, it's Z-z-zoro!"

Even as obviously injured as he was anyone who knew his face would be terrified of this man. He was tall and muscular. Wearing a white t-shirt that outlined his physique breifly and black trousers and brown boots. The green sash around his waist had a brown rope around it which secured him to the post he was tied to in addition to the rope wrapped around his arm's on a post parallel to the one his waist was tied to. Hold him in a sort of 'crucification'

"So thats Zoro. Those ropes don't look too strong I could break em easy." Said Luffy.

"What! D-don't even joke about that! He could kill you!"

"Hey!"

Koby's head snapped around at the sound of an unfamiliar voice. Only to realize that the confident yet weary voice came from the feared pirate hunter.

It was unbelievable. He was filthy, looked exhausted and had blood both dried and new smeared around his mouth and coming down from his head. Yet for all this he was smiling. The way his bandanna shadowed his eyes gave him an evil look, And the smirk on his lips like he was saying 'I could still kill you'.

"Could you...***huff***..get over here and untie me. ***Huff*** I'd do it myself but my arm's are asleep from being tied like this."

Luffy just continued to look at the guy. Koby was half ducked behind the wall.

"I don't have any money. But I'm a bounty hunter. I'll..***Huff*** find the biggest bounty in this blue and give it to you. I'm a man of my word."

"Mmmm." Luffy looked to be seriously considering it.

"Luffy don't! You can't trust him, he'll kill you as soon as you untie him."

"Nah. He can't kill me. Cause I'm strong too!"

'He's hopeless!' Cried Koby mentally.

"Shhh."

Turning to their right they see a little girl on a stepladder holding a package in one hand. She hopped down on the other side of the wall. Completely unafraid of one of the most dangerous men in the least dangerous ocean.

Zoro looked down at the little girl with passive interest. "You lose something kid?"

She shook her head cutely and unwrapped the package. Showing two large rice balls.

"I made some rice balls for you Oni-san. Since you haven't eaten in a long time okay?"

"Go away kid!"

The girl looked hurt but was still determined to give him the food. "Please..."

"Leave me alone! Get lost or I'll kill you!" He snarled.

"Well that wasn't very nice." A snobby voice called out.

Flagged on either side by burly men in marine uniforms was the kind of guy most people would beat on reflex. A fine black suit with spotted cuffs, a gold chain and a ring on the hand which wasn't seated in his pocket. If that wasn't stupid looking enough then what about the fact that his hair looked like someone had taken a bowl to it and then slapped on three full bottles of gel to give his blond hair a perfect oval shape.

This was the base commanders son 'Helmet hair' Helmeppo.

Koby sighed in relief. Strange as the guy looked the two marines on either side of the guy told him that he was someone important to the marines.

Zoro scoffed at the pompous guy. "Well well. If it isn't the lieutenants bastard son."

"Ehhh? Don't get cocky you damn criminal. My dad is the lieutenant of this base after all."

"Hee. I just said that you ass."

Helmeppo gnashed his teeth but managed to turn his attention from Zoro. Walking up to the little girl and speaking in a patronizing tone.

"Why hello little girl. My those look tasty." He said right before grabbing one from the girls hands.

"Stop it!" She said with tears forming in her eyes. Koby grew confused. She didn't cry when Zoro threatened her but she did with the marine commanders son? What was going on?

Helmeppo ignored her and took a big bite...right before retching and spitting the mouthful out.

"That's awful! Your supposed to put salt in these you little twit. Not just suger!"

"But, I like sweet things so I thought they'd be yummier that way." She said sadly.

In response Helmeppo snatched the other one away and stomped both the whole one and the partial one into the dirt angrily.

"That's so cruel." Said Koby, who was in a state of disbelief at the behavior of Helmeppo.

"Their. Now the ants will eat them. Hahaha!"

The girl started to shiver and shake, the tears becoming that much harder to hold back. Helmeppo spotted that and groaned.

"Give it a rest you brat. It's your own fault for being here. See this?"

He pointed to a sign conveniently placed next to him. It stated 'Anyone found aiding a criminal with be charged with the same crime. Signed Lieutenant Axe hand Morgan'.

He grabbed the child by the shoulders and stared right into her eyes with a sinister look.

"You know my dad right? Big guy, not to nice to law breakers. Your damn lucky your not an adult otherwise I'd have my men kill you."

He tossed the girl back to the ground and talked to his men. "Throw this brat over the wall."

"Huh? But she's just a..."

Helmeppo was in his face in an instant. "Don't dare talk back to me! Or do you want me t tell dad you were going against orders?"

"N-NO SIR!" The marine then grabbed the girl and with a mighty heave threw her over the wall with a yelp. Forcing Luffy to jump off to catch her. Making him fall on his back.

As Koby was checking the girl for injury when she got up Luffy got up and peeked over the wall at the scene. Seeing Helmeppo resume his aloof attitude and striding right up to Zoro.

"Well well. Your still alive. I didn't think anyone would have this sort of endurance." She chuckled. "Tell you what. If you stay alive for an entire month. I'll forget about your little indiscretion and let you go."

"*Huff* You better keep you word." Zoro growled.

"Hehehehe don't worry I will. See you in just over two weeks." With that he strode of in some direction followed by his flunkies. "Good luck!

Zoro wasn't focused on the helmet headed idiot anymore. He was too busy staring a hole through the teen who just jumped over the wall.

"What're you doing here?"

"Well. I'm looking for people to join my pirate crew actually."

Zoro looked at him for a second before breaking out into a twisted grin. "Wow. I didn't think anyone as young as me would give up on life so soon. Kinda sad."

"Hey I haven't given up! It's my dream! What's wrong with that?!"

"...Let me guess. You heard about me, so you cam to free me and make me join your crew. Right?"

Luffy scratched his head, forgetting he was wearing a coarse straw hat. "I haven't decided yet. Since everyone says your a bad sort of guy."

"***Snort*** Look who's talking. Listen up and listen good. I will never join you! Understand? I don't need you to help me. I know for a fact that I'll easily be able to survive for a month here. Food or no..."

"...I have to live, to fulfill my dreams."

Luffy stared at the older teenager. A smile creeping up on his face without notice at the talk of dreams. Well if Zoro's dream depend on his being tied to a post for a month, thereby permenently damaging his arms so he can never use a sword again then he was gonna let him do it.

"Alright if that's what you want." He turned to leave. "Although if it were me I think I'd starve to death in a week without food."

***GGGRRROOOWWWLLL***

'Foood.' "Hey wait!"

Luffy turned back to see the prisoner looking down at the mess that used to be hand made riceballs.

"Can you help me eat that?"

Koby, who had finished helping the girl watched from a distance sweat dropped at the swordsman request. The rice balls, which had once been white, triangular and sticky were now flat, muddy and had a small footprint on it.

"You sure? You'll probably get sick."

"Just give it to me!" He said and opened his mouth as wide as he could.

Luffy shrugged and tossed it into the waiting guys mouth. It was quite comical to see the previously bad ass criminal with bulging cheeks and sweat breaking out all over washing away the dry blood. His head shook violently as you could see the mass he tried to force down his throat as though he was swallowing a sea urchin whole before it reached his stomach.

"***HACK*** ***COUGH*** Tell that girl ***BOIK*** that those were the best rice balls I ever had." He said while still looking like he'd eaten something jagged and poisonous.

Luffy just grinned. This was all the proof he needed.

* * *

"He ate it all? Really?!" The delighted girl asked Luffy after they had returned her to her house.

"Yep. And he said he loved it to." Replied the boy.

"Gee. I can't belove someone with as bad a rep as Zoro could really act like that!" Said Koby.

Th girl spun on him and stamped her foot indignantly. "It's not his fault!" She looked down at the ground. "It's all my fault he's stuck there. People are only afraid of him because of what he did for me"

"Helmeppo used to have this pet wolf. He'd never have it leashed, just letting it run around, biting people and doing whatever it wanted. The day Zoro arrived on the island is the same day the wolf wanted to try and take a bite out of me, I shut my eyes as hard as I could and hoped it was a dream. But when I opened my eyes Nee-san was standing in front of me, with the wolf cut in half and Helmeppo running back to the base crying to go get his dad."

"Wait so Zoros in trouble because he stopped that wolf from killing you?"

The girl nodded.

Koby added his thoughts. "It makes sense. Why would a bounty hunter as notorious as Zoro suddenly be a criminal. They're the ones who stop the bad guys after all."

"Hmph! The only bad guys are the Morgans. They're like tyrants. And execute anyone who doesn't obey them."

"What creeps." Said Luffy.

"PUT YOR HEAD BACK DOWN OR I'LL TELL MY DADDY!"

The sound of that nasally voice could only come from one person. The looked to see Helmeppo walking down main street like the town was his. Everyone had been forced to bow to the little creep, under threat of him running to his dad. He eyed the crowd, eager to remind anyone of what he'd do if anyone disobeyed even a little.

"Thta's right stay they're. Unless you want to end up a dead man like that idiot Zoro!"

"What does that mean!" Snapped Luffy. Causing everyone else to cringe at the latent disrespect the straw hat boy was showing the commanders son.

Helmeppo looked over the fisher boy with mild disinterest before deciding to humor him. "I plan to have that freak executed in three days time. Isn't it obvious?"

Drops of silver liquid started falling from Luffy's hands, like the boy was melting. His knuckles tightened enough to make an audible crack. The only ones who could see it where Koby and the girl hiding behind him, and the marines who were moving to shield Morgans brat. The rest were either pressed to the ground or had their eyes closed in a vain expression.

"I thought you said you'd free him if he lived a month." The tone turned as dark as the silver puddle below him started to spread.

"HAHA Like anyone would belove that. I was joking so I could see the bastards face when he's put to the blo..."

The marines didn't move in the way soon enough. How could they when Luffy seemed to vanish and appearing next to the helmet headed brat, Helmeppo finding himself raised off the ground by Luffy's left hand while his right hand took on a silvery sheen.

***WHA-DOOM***

Luffy drew his fist back and, much to the horror of everyone there, sent it speeding into the younger Morgans face. Making him fly through the air like a bullet and crash into one of the buildings, leaving him indented in the wall out cold.

"Luffy. Do you realize what you've done!" Screamed Koby

"I've decided Koby. Roronoa Zoro is going to be my nakama." Said Luffy with finality in his voice.

The street turned eerily quiet. Save for the few chunks of brick and plaster that fell away while the marines were peeling Helmeppo Morgan off the wall he had smashed into. Everyone was to busy looking at Luffy with abject horror.

"You, you, you hit him? YOU HIT HIM!" Yelled one of the terrified townsfolk.

"Lieutenant Morgan is gonna turn him into hamburger meat!" Cried another.

As the marines roused the blond ponce from unconsciousness Luffy was determined to put him right back under. Raising his hand before Koby grabbed him from behind.

"Luffy please don't make this worse than it already is. You'll really upset the marines!"

"I don't give a crap! That bastard deserves it!" Said Luffy, trying to break his friends grip to continue his attack.

Helmeppo rubbed the sore part of his face. He'd been hit, he'd been hit! Some little peon actually had the guts to brave his father and hit him! This would not stand. Not even his much feared father had ever hit him before, and he was a monster.

"How DARE YOU!" "NOBODY HITS ME! NOT EVEN MY FATHER!"

"I'M TELLING!"

It was the most terrifying yet immature thing anyone had ever heard. Everyone scrambled to get as far away from Luffy and Koby as possible for fear of being seen with them.

"Tell him what? That his kids a wuss who has to run to daddy? Why don't you fight for yourself you little wimp?!"

Helmeppo snorted. Not at all bothered by these normally demeaning insults. "You'll regret this. When my father hears what you did he'll execute you himself!" He said before having his marine flunkies carry him back to the base.

"Aww. I guess you can't always knock sense into idiots. Grampa sure was right." Said Luffy

"Wow!" Said the little girl, being the only one besides Koby who hadn't darted for a hiding spot.

"You were amazing Oni-san."

"Rika!" An older female voice called in their direction. A larger version of the girl (now identified as Rika) stormed over and grabbed her arm. Pulling her towards one of the houses.

"How many times have I told you not to talk to strangers." The woman lectured her daughter. "You could be mistaken as one of their friends and punished like those hoodlums!"

"Mom, hes a good person. Just like Zoro is."

"Nonsense! Have you been going to the execution grounds again?!"

No Mom." Rika said sadly. She turned to see Luffy waving her bye before her mom closed the door.

"This is really bad." Said Koby while spazzing out "If the lieutenant finds out then he'll probably send a whole squad of marines after us and...hey were are you going?"

"To get Zoro."

"Oh I see then...you know I should be yelling at you about how insane that is. But I'm not."

"Maybe your just getting used to it." Luffy said and walked off.

"But I don't want to get used to it. That'd mean I'm becoming as crazy as everyone else." The pink haired boy sighed out and chased after his friend.

* * *

In the tallest point of the ugliest building ever designed sat the one man on the whole island with a bigger ego than Helmeppo.

His father.

"I am great." The man said simply. His voice deep and gruff.

The sole other occupant of the room. Alone marine who drew the short straw saluted and throughly agreed with the vain madman. "Absolutely sir! They should make you an admiral sir!"

"You do mean 'fleet' admiral right." He stated.

"Oh yes sir. fleet admiral sir!" The marine gulped. "Not to be the bearer of bad news sir. But lately the offerings from the town had been..."

"Decreasing." Finished Morgan.

"Er, yes sir." The kiss up said. Eying the door and weighing his odds. "With all the new laws you've been implementing as of late the people can no longer afford to give as much for the offerings. They can only give so much sir."

"No." Morgan corrected. "It's not a matter of finance. It's a matter of respect! They don't respect me!"

Seconds later Helmeppo burst into the room. His eyes ablaze with anger.

* * *

He certainly had a lot of visitors today. All of them of course being unwanted. The girl wasn't so bad, but this straw hatted guy didn't seem to understand the word no.

"I told you I'm not joining your stupid crew!" The weakened swordsmen said.

"My names Luffy." The younger teen said, ignorant to Zoro's annoyance. "And when I untie you then you'll join my crew ok?"

"What part of 'no' don't you get? Besides I already have things I need to do. And one of those things doesn't involve me being a criminal."

"Everyone already thinks you are." Luffy pointed out.

"So?! I don't care what they think. I've never done anything wrong before and I never will. I refuse to be a pirate!"

Luffy humphed and crossed his arms. "I don't care. Your joining my crew and that's that!"

"Don't decide for yourself!"

"By the way I heard you use a katana. So where is it?" Luffy asked.

Zoro glared at him for a second "That overstuffed twerp took it from me when they tied me up. It's something I value second only to my life as well."

"Sounds like a great treasure. Oh, I have an idea! I'll find helmet head and get your sword back for you."

Zoro was genuinely surprised at this act of charity. "You'd really do that for me?"

Luffy nodded. "Uh huh." His expression changed to sly. "Of course I'll only do that if you agree to join my crew."

"...Thats dirty."

Luffy just grinned. "I'm a pirate. Thats how I do business." He then ran off towards the base.

* * *

Now you may be wondering. 'Why is it so easy for children to get in the grounds of a restricted military base?' Well the answers rather simple. You see most of the navy platoon stationed there had been busy with a task that Morgan had deemed the utmost importance. One that required nearly every available officer to be elsewhere.

He was having a twenty foot statue of himself raised today.

Morgan watched from the comfort of an armchair he had brought to the roof as, in a reserve of Gulliver's travels his men pulled at rope binding his giant statue to raise it up to its feet. Beside his his indignant son was yelling at him.

"Why haven't you taken care of that blasted straw hat who had the nerve to hit me?! Not even you've hit me before!"

Morgan turned to his son and gazed at the disappointment passively. Do you know 'why' I've never hit you before?"

Helmeppo was confused at the question but answered. "Because I'm your belovo..."

"Wrong."

***WHAM***

The boy was sent to the roof when his father aimed the blunt side of his weapon in his jaw. Morgan stood up and looked down past his nose at his son. Which was a long way to look down

Axe hand Morgan was an enormous man with short white blond hair and was as tanned as his son was pale. Taller than most by about a head and bulging with Muscles that weren't hidden by his Marine officers jacket since the sleeves had been removed. It was entirely possible that he choose the towers ugly colour scheme since he was wearing pants with the same pattern as well as a black v cut dress shirt.

Of course you'd typically look past those features when you saw the fact that he had a steel jaw in place of a normal one, and a big ass Axe in place of his hand which was big enough to cleave a man in half. The Axe actually looked to be embedded in his arm the way the point of his elbow jutted out like half a foot from the joint and screws ran the length of his arm.

He reached down with his one good hand and wrapped a massive fist around his whimpering sons face.

"I've never hit you because your a worthless little bastard who isn't worth the effort to hit." He squeezed harder. "Your not the great one here you little worm. I am, Axe hand Morgan!"

He dropped his son to the ground panting. Turning himself back to face his statue. "Now then. I heard a rumor about a little girl who sneaked into the execution sight."

"That brat." Said Helmeppo rubbing his jaw. "Yeah I already se..."

"Did you execute her!" Morgan glared at his son.

Both his son and the collected men gaped at the mans exclamation. Surely he wasn't serious?

"O-f course not! She's only a kid. Just needed a telling." Helmeppo said.

Morgan grunted and spun to face one of his men. "YOU! Go to town and kill that brat. She broke the law and has to suffer the consequences!"

"Sir?" The marine questioned.

"And since the law says anyone associated with a criminal is automatically faced with the same punishment. Execute her family as well!"

"I refuse! She's just a little girl!"

The other men backed away. Morgan's focused completely on the man.

"What was that captain? Remember that you being a lower rank means you have 'no' right to refuse my order. Now...go to town, and kill them!"

"Never." The marine captain said without hesitation.

So Morgan killed him without hesitation.

He cleaved a massive bloody wound through the mans back and out his front. Making sure he'd never get up again.

Morgan grinned at the horror on the faces of all present. Satisfied with their fear.

"With this arm I was able to rise above the rest and become a lieutenant commander. I am the highest officer at this base, I am the greatest one here! If I told you to execute the entire town for treason you would do so without a moments notice! Is that understood!?"

"..."

"IS THAT UNDERSTOOD!" He yelled and raised his Axe to glint in the sun.

"SIR YES SIR!"

Satisfied with his 'minions' response the maniac turned to his twenty foot 'ego' extension. "This statue is a symbol of my power! Finished after years upon years of work to stand at the highest point over this town, casting my shadow over it to make sure they never forget who is in charge here!"

Meanwhile back on the ground Luffy was quite surprised to see not a single marine. He wasn't too worried about the execution grounds since Zoro was securely tied by, but nobody guarding the front doors? That was just weird. He put his hand to his brow and scouted for anyone, anyone at al before spotting something moving on the roof.

"Looks likes someones up their." Said Luffy, his hand morphing into metal. "Now to just get myself up to them.

Back on the roof Morgan barked out commands to raise his statue quickly. Unfortunately for one marine pulling on the rope tied around the admirals right arm the statue was placed in a way that lifting it up caused it so smack into the stair house (2). Lightly chipping a few of the commanders fingers.

Morgan sputtered. "Did you just damage my statue!?"

The marine swallowed and cringed. "Sorry lieutenant Morgan. I was careless!

"I'LL SHOW YOU CARELESS!" Shouted the amputee and swung his Axe hand at the marine. The marine, in a bid to stay alive let go of the rope just as Morgans blade of death past over him. Now bearing an unexpected extra weight the other marines holding the arm weren't able to hold on and let go as the rope burned their fingers.

Just as they scrambled to pull at statue back up before the lieutenant can get any angrier, a boy wearing a black cloak and straw hat shot up onto the roof, grabbing on to one of the ropes holding the statue to try to stabilise himself.

"What the..." Morgan started only to be interrupted by another, much louder voice.

"WAAAHOOOO!"

"Not my statue!" He pleaded, but it was too late. Marines could no longer keep their footing and jumped from their positions to try fruitlessly to keep the statue up, letting the statue go just as the boy came rocketing up and somersaulting, landing in front of the falling statue right before it snapped in half with a reverberating ***CRACK***.

It was tears all around for the marines. Morgan oddly enough stood like a statue, his good hand reaching out to where the statue used to be as if to call it back to him, tears brimming in his eyes. The others were no less selfish in their sadness. The commander was gonna kill them, and with their feet feeling as though they'd been held in vices they didn't think they could get very far before he attacked them like a berserk animal.

The silver ice picks receded back into their original form of Luffy's hands just as he landed. Looking back at the damage he had caused to the clearly expensive statue, then to the men on the ground rubbing their aching hands. He scratched the back of his head and grinned sheepishly. Just as the top half of the statue hit the ground and shattered into a thousand pieces

"Opp's. Sorry bout that. I'm not to good If I can't see where I'm going."

His statue. His beautiful, beautiful statue...rrrrRRRRRAAAAGGHHHH!

"GET HIM! I WANT HIM DEAD!

"AYE SIR!"

Helpmeppo recovered from his own shock to point out something his dad most likely still didn't care about. "THATS HIM! THATS THE ONE THAT HIT ME! I TOLD YOU HE WAS NO GOOD!"

"Helmet hair?" Luffy said before grabbing onto the front of the skinny teens arm and dragged him to the stairs. "I've been looking for you."

"AFTER HIM!" Morgan shouted. Sending several of his men after the two. One just as he was about to follow after, spotted something done on the ground. "Sir, another persons entered the yard. It looks like their untying Zoro."

Morgan grit his teeth under his iron mask. "Kill him! I won't stand any more insubordination!"

"Aye sir." Said the marine reluctantly and took aim with his flintlock.

* * *

"What are you doing? They'll kill you on the spot if they catch you." Said Zoro to the bespectacled boy untying his restraints.

"You haven't done anything wrong. Your only here because you stood up for someone. If I want to be a great marine someday then I have to show the same determination that Luffy does in wanting to be pirate king!"

"Pirate king! You can't be serious?!"

"Heheheh. I know. I thought he was just being stupid when he told me. But he's really planning on..."

***BANG***

Time seemed to slow down. It didn't hurt really, more like an itch that was spreading through a very specific part of him. Followed by a much quicker numbness. Koby didn't even feel himself falling back, see the look on Zoros face, or wetness spreading across his skin. All he saw was a creeping blackness cover his vision. Knowing what it meant

'Hee, typical.'

Then, he thought no more.

That 'would' be a nice and dramatic ending.

Sadly...

"IIIEEEE! I'VE BEEN SHOT! I'M BLEEDING! I'M GONNA DIE!" The former cabin boy screamed while clutching his shoulder

* * *

While this was going on Luffy was dragiing the hapless Helmeppo through the base like a child dragging a doll. Causing enormous friction burns up the idiots back.

"Okay Helmet head. Tell me where Zoro's katana is!"

"OW, OW, OKAY. Just stop dragging me!"

The straw hatted boy stopped abruptly and raised him by his collar, sobbing and sweating like a coward.

"They're in my room. Were past it awhile ago"

***whack***

"Why didn't you say so earlier!"

"Y-y-you d-didn't say why you were dragging me."

"...Oh right."

"Freeze!" Three marines called out behind the two. Put your hands over you heads

Luffy grinned. "I've got a better idea."

The world went black.

* * *

"You have to leave! They'll kill you if your seen here." Said Zoro to Koby, who despite the bullet in his shoulder and the red liquid pouring from the wound from effort was still unbinding the taller man from the post.

"And they'll kill you if you stay here!" Koby replied.

That caught the swordsman's attention. "What are you talking about? That kid said if I stay here for a month they'll untie me."

"He was lying. That's why Luffy came back here. Your getting executed in three days!"

Zoro just stared at the boy. Wide eyed in shock.

"The navy won't just let you off the hook. That's why I have to get you free so you can help Luffy. I won't force yo`````````````````u to join him. But together we all might be able to escape this town..."

"YOUR NOT GOING ANYWHERE!"

"...Or not." Koby said miserably

Meanwhile Luffy had made it to Helmeppos room, which was surprisingly spartan given the boys personality. In the corner was the prize Luffy sought. The only problem was it was there times three.

"Which ones Zoro's? Hey you took it from him so which one is it.

"Gaaaaaaaah." Helmeppo foamed in response.

"Aw man you fainted? I might just have to take all of em." He said, dropping his hostage like a potato sack and grabbed the three weapons under his arm. Making a break for the door when he heard something from outsde. Checking through the window he saw that axe handed guy barking orders at marines who were aiming rifles at Koby and Zoro.

"You three have caused me a lot of grief." Said Morgan in a calm but powerful tone. "If I'm to keep my hold on this town complete then I can't have bugs like you around. First you two then I'll take care of that idiot who broke my statue Men, ready!"

The grunts in front of them cocked the hammer of their guns.

"Aim!"

The guns were lowered and pointed right at the two.

Ordinarily Zoro wasn't big on fear. He knew he could take anybody in a straight up fight. Unfortunately this wasn't a straight up fight. He was tied down and about to be shot. With a very big guarantee that he won't live past the next 10 seconds.

This couldn't be the end! He still had so much to accomplish. He couldn't die until he fufilled his promise...uh...I'm sorry. They're was supposed to be a flashback there explaining the promise Zoro made to his dead friend to be the greatest swordsman in the world...well a more elaborate one than that at least.

Lets just move on with the story.

I am not lazy!

So anyway. Koby and Zoro stared down the marines. Not beliving it could end this soon. Their dreams, over before they started.

"FIRE!" Morgan yelled.

The marines pulled the triggers. The last sound the two would ever likely hear. The balls of metal flew at them, and as they were halfway to their target targets, they met a third target.

Luffy, standing in front of his two friends as if nothing had happened. The bullets shot into him leaving little drops of liquid metal to fall to the ground before the holes in Luffy's chest started closing up with the bullets somehow leaving his clothes perfectly intact. Zoro's swords stashed under his arms.

"It's no use!" Said Luffy with a confident grin.

The marines fell onto their rears and backed away in shock. Zoro eyes were no longer hidden in the shadow of his bandanna from being so wide. Axe hands settled for having his eyes pop out into the shape of eggs.

"What are you!?" Asked Zoro in a breathless voice.

Luffy gave him a cocky grin. "The man who's going to be the pirate king." He heft the swords into view of his hopeful first mate. "You never told me what it looked like, so which ones your's."

Zoro looked the swords over for a moment. "They all are. I'm a Santoryu user, so I use all three blades."

Now Luffy and Koby had a fair number of questions about that. Namely how he managed to use all three at once without looking stupid. That however is something better left unsaid for the moment.

"So since your technically a criminal now, whats say you join my crew. Unless you'd rather I didn't block the shots.

Zoro snorted. "I don't know what the hell you are. But you have I point. If I'm already a criminal then I may as well go all the way. And be a pirate!"

Luffy whooped for joy. He now had his first crew mate.

Meanwhile the marines were standing around like idiots. Staring at the boy who had seemingly swallowed their bullets leaving him completely unwounded. What happened to the bullets? They fired their guns, a boy appeared in the way taking in the metal balls, seemingly absorbing them into his body

Morgan understood. "No doubt. That kid must have eaten a devil fruit. And a powerful one at that"

That didn't settle his mens fears any. Though it didn't make them run as most would, they were caught between a rock and a hard place with their ill tempered boss and this super powered freak.

"Well what are you waiting for? If bullet don't work then cut him down!" The lieutenant yelled.

The ensigns nodded and unsheathed their blades. Taking advantage of the boy being so focused on untying his new friend which he looked to be having difficulty with.

"Hey I got one." He cheered. Just as rain of steel descended on his back.

"The next one to move. Dies."

To answer the question the two younger boys thought earlier. The one about how Zoro could use three blades without looking stupid. The answer was simple.

He didn't.

He blocked six blades with three. Two with a sword in each hand, and one clenched between his teeth.

Yeah not stupid looking at all.

"Okay blockhead." He said referring to Luffy. "Either way after today I'm going to be a wanted man, so now it doesn't matter if I'm a pirate or not. But that doesn't mean I don't have my own goals."

Luffy listened intently.

"I'm going to be the worlds best swordsman! Nothing else matters to me! I'll go with you, but if you do anything that hinders my dream, I'll slice you open. Understand!"

Luffy could only smile in response. "You kidding? I wouldn't want any less from someone on the crew of the pirate king."

"Heh. Well said."

Of course their was still the matter of the marines bearing down on them. So since we haven't heard from Morgan in a while...

"WHY ARE YOU JUST STANDING AROUND?! KILL THEM"He yelled.

Luffy grinned wide and flung his arms forward.

The boys hands taking a silver sheen with small drops of liquid falling to the ground beneath

"Kozu no Dangan!"

Many droplets shot out of his hands with the speed of cannon fire. Peppering the sword wielding marines and freeing Zoro from his precarious position.

Morgan couldn't believe what he saw. Not only were his men being taken down, they looked to have been taken down by drops of liquid. Six marines fell to the ground before bleeding out from their wounds, moaning in agony.

"That was amazing Luffy." Koby cheered. Grateful for not having his career ended before it started.

"What the hell are you?" Questioned Zoro.

Luffy gave him his ever present grin and flared his powers a little more. Making the liquid falling from his hands to speed up forming a small puddle undernneath him.

"I am a metal man." He said

"A metal man?!" coward one marine.

"We couldn't beat one of them let alone both." Another said.

"We have to run away!"

"TRAITORS!"

The complaining and cowering went silent as Axe hand Morgan himself moved through the crowd of failed men. Too disgusted with them to even met their eyes. When he was directly in front of the crowd he turned his head to the side slightly to address them.

"Whoever said those things. Blow your f***king brains out!"

Silence.

"I SAID DO IT!"

Luffy, Koby and Zoro couldn't believe their eyes when they saw that the marines really were planning to go through with it. Lifting their guns to their heads and letting tears fall.

"LUFFY!" Shouted Koby.

"I know." The shiny boy replied and darted at the true source of all the chaos.

***WHAM***

Morgan grunted in pain as Luffy's surprisingly powerful fist came in contact with his axe-arm. Then with strength belaying his appearance forced the larger man back quite a few feet to come to a skidding halt.

"If your gonna execute anyone today, then you better make it me!"

That attack did the trick. The marines guns now hung loosely in the hands at the sight of someone actually fighting the feared lieutenant.

"How dare you! Who do you think you are you little nameless whelp? Thinking you can face the great Lieutenant Axe man Morgan!" Said Morgan, throwing of his jacket and charging Luffy like a mad bull.

"Names Luffy. Nice ta met you."

"SHUT UP!" The massive man screamed and flung his arm out in a sweeping arc at the boy. If Luffy hadn't jumped at the last second he'd have been cleaved in two.

The blow was enormously powerful. Missing Luffy completely but the pressure of it was strong enough to slice through and entire link fence like a hot knife through butter, and demolish a concrete wall without being anywhere near it.

Luffy, now in mid air took this opportunity to slam both feet into Morgans face and springboard off it. Landing a safe distance away.

"That attack sure was fast." He commented. "I wasn't prepared for something that big to be so quick."

Lifting himself off the ground Morgan charged the boy again. Grabbing the long protrusion from his elbow and lifting his arm high over his head.

"DIE!" He screamed and brought his arm down on Luffy's head.

The sound of people drawing their breath came as loud as anything you could imagine as the Lieutenants massive weapon arm embedded itself in Luffy's head. Dread filled the marines as they realized that their one glimmer of hope in so many years had faded into a fountain of blood.

Except...their was no blood.

"Gotcha."

Hearts soared as they realized as if by some miracle the boy was not dead. They didn't know how considering he should have been twins by know but the hell they were complaining.

Morgan found he could not move his arm, he pulled and pulled for all his (self believed) worth to free himself. The axe wouldn't budge.

"This is the arm you used to make people fear you isn't it." Luffy said quietly so no-one but the crook marine would hear his dark tone. "Lets see how you do without it."

He felt movement, but not the way he wanted. He started sweating when he saw Luffy's hand liquify before forming into a meter long blade extending from his forearm

Those watching watched in morbid fascination as the boy swung his newly acquired blade up slicing through the mans forearm as if it were nothing. Morgan felt a tightness clench around the stump of his hand then nothing.

The lieutenant once more found himself lying flat on his back. The Blade of his Axe now gone and all that remained was a cleanly-cut handle and metal stump that looked like it was cut as easily as aluminum foil. The boy picked him up by the front of his shirt, an shiny fist poised at his face.

"WAIT!" A voice yelled out.

Luffy didn't listen.

***WHAM***

Morgans jaw cover buckled under the force of the punch. He was sent clear across the courtyard, crashing into and through the warning sign he'd put up and into another chain link fence where he hovered for a moment and finally crashed back to the ground. Out of it.

"I TOLD YOU TO WAIT!"

Helmeppo had managed to revive. Albeit covered in large wounds. A big black eye, busted lip and probably had more blood on him than his father at this point,. He'd managed to get a hold of Koby and hold a pistol to his head while using the boy as a shield.

"DON'T ANYONE MOVE!" He screamed out. Not even trying to hide the fear in his voice. "ANYONE COME NEAR ME AND I'LL BLOW THIS GUYS HEAD OFF! I'M LEAVING!"

Helmeppo's words were only background noise. The world faded out til the only ones left were Koby and Luffy. Staring into each others eyes with such intensity that you might think they were looking into the others soul.

"LUFFY! TAKE THIS GUY DOWN!" Koby yelled to his friend.

"WHAT!?" Helmeppo squaked in surprise "SHUT UP OR I'LL KILL YOU!"

Luffy smiled. Raising a finger in the direction of the two, his hand giving off the faintest sheen of silver.

Helpmeppo clung to Koby tighter. Cocking the flintlock. "DON'T BE STUPID! YOU DO THAT AGAIN AND YOU'LL HURT YOUR FRIEND"

"That's why I'm doing this! Kozu no..."

Helmeppo squeezed the trigger.

...BULLET!" (4)

From out of his finger fired a ball of metal, pretty much a buckshot. Flying at the helmet headed idiot faster than any man made projectile and striking Helmeppo right in the shoulder before he could fully pull the trigger.

The commander's son screamed in pain as the bullet of pure metal tore through his arm, it's intense force pulling at his muscles hard enough to tear tissue from tissue. Forcing him to drop the gun were it discharged into the ground harmlessly, the force of the deadly shot sent Helmeppo flying back to land in a heap.

"No problem." Said Luffy. Holding his finger like a gun.

Instead of looking relived Koby still looked scared. Looking over Luffy's shoulder.

"WATCH OUT!"

Morgan had taken advantage of everyone concentrating on his son so sneak up on Luffy, pulling out a knife he kept secured to himself for emergencies to cut the boys head in two like he should have done before.

It never came, before the officer could even bring the knife down Zoro was already behind him, his three blades wet before the giant man could even fall.

"Nice one Zoro." Complimented Luffy.

Zoro nodded since he couldn't smile with a sword in his mouth. "Anytime captain." Yet he could still talk coherently. Weird.

"Y-you defeated the Lieutenant" Stuttered a beyond shocked marine who had been watching from a distance. The rest of the bases forces had managed to gather a while ago, but had not dared interfere with the fight.

Zoro gripped the swords in his hands that much tighter. "You want to take us in? Come and get us!"

The marines all looked at each other. Conversing without words. Before everyone reached a decision.

"YYYEEESSS!"

"WE'RE FREE!"

"MORGANS REIGN OF TERROR IS OVER!"

They throw their unloaded guns into the air. Swords clatter to the ground as the normally strict and serious marines danced and sang like pirates in celebration. They're feared commander had been taken down.

The pirates and soon to be marine watched the celebration. Surprise was the furthest ting from they're minds.

"I knew they didn't like how Morgan acted." Said Zoro.

"Yeah. This is what you get when pirates 'or' marines treat their men like dirt." Added Luffy

Koby didn't say anything. His beliefs in the standings of the navy and pirates in the world had taken a royal pounding over the last few days. Maybe the world wasn't as black and white as the government would have you think.

He didn't put much more thought into that though. Zoro collapsing taking priority and all.

* * *

"Ahhhhhh." A very contented, and 'normally' scary man leaned back in his chair after filling his belly to bursting. Very happy to have ended his nine day fast. "That hits the spot. If I didn't eat anything any longer I swear I'd have starved to death."

"Then you were just bluffing when you said you'd survive a month." Said Luffy while swallowing the last of his two plates of food

"Don't push it Luffy!" Zoro stared his ignorant captain down.

"Sorry to be imposing on you like this." Apologized the only non pirate out of the three. Speaking of course to Rika's mother who had offered to feed them as thanks.

She just waved him off. "Nonsense. You saved the town after all. Just ask those outside."

That was true. It looked like everyone in town was waiting to see the 'gallant heros' who had taken down Morgan and Helmeppo. Going as far as to press their faces against the windows to get a better look. Watching the trio with stars in their eyes.

"Yeah. Your all so strong!" Chirped Rika. Happier than she had been in a long time.

"That's nothing. I'm gonna get even stronger later!"

"Speaking of later. What are your plans exactly? We can't just float about the ocean after all." Zoro commented.

***Snort*** "Well that's a dumb question. I'm heading to the grand line."

Koby's chair clattered against the floor when he took to his feet. Slamming for palms on the table. "Are you still talking about that?! I've already told you how bad an idea that is. The strongest pirates in the world gather there. Most die days after they reach it!"

"Grand line huh? Yeah I figured if your aiming for the top you'd want to go their." Said Zoro

'Nobodies listening to me.' Thought Koby while to little streams rolled down his cheeks. "*Sigh* Look, even though I'm not going with you I'm still worried about you guy's. Because...be..cause even though we...we just met."

Luffy knew what he was saying. "We'll always be friends Koby."

"R-really!"

Nod.

A lump rose in his throat. A sob. "Wow. I've never had friends before. No one would ever stand up for me. But..." His hands clenched and a confident grin spread across his face. "...Now thanks to you. I'm going to live my dream!"

Luffy nodded. "Right. Of course it may be difficult joining the navy, being a pirate and all."

"Ehh? What do you mean. I'm not a pirate."

"No? Doesn't being a cabin boy on Alvida's ship count?"

"Er...uh oh."

Zoro added his two Beri. "The marines are great at gathering info on people. If they as find out you've worked on a pirate ship, forced or not they'll arrest you."

'Anyone associated with known pirates in any way will be charged with aiding in piracy regardless of the nature of association.' That was one of the big laws Koby had memorized. If they found out he'd been a pirate crew member he could be looking at a lengthy prison sentence even if he was forced.

***Knock knock***

"Come in." Said Rika's mother.

The door opened up and much to Koby's encroaching horror the acting marine commander stepped in. Faceless marines in their dozens standing just outside behind him.

"Sorry to be so abrupt. However givn that you so readily attacked a known marine officer, we were wondering if you were really pirates.

"Well me and Zoro are if that's what you mean." Luffy said without caution of worry.

"I see." The marine said evenly "Well this brings us to a conundrum. Even though you are pirates you saved us, for which we are grateful. However as marines we can't allow you to stay in this town any longer. So it is my duty to ask you to leave, because we 'will' be reporting todays incident to headquarters."

The din of the townsfolk outside was deafening. People were outraged at the marines at treating they're saviors so callously.

Luffy understood though. If they wanted rid of Morgan they needed to report to Marineford about everything that happened today. It wouldn't be in the towns interests if they were seen being friendly with pirates.

"Alright. C'mon Zoro lets go. Thank you for the food ladies."

The two got up from the table, ignoring the sad faces of all the townspeople watching from near and far and headed for the door. Passing Koby as if he wasn't there.

"Hey wait." The marine said noticing the pink haired boy wasn't following them. "Aren't you with them."

It was the hardest question Koby had ever been asked. Does say yes and destroy his dreams? Or say no and leave the only friends he's ever had?

'We'll always be friends Koby.'

"I...I'M NOT WITH THEM!"

The officer stared down at the boy. His statement a tad 'too' loud not to be suspicious.

"Is this true?" The marine asked Luffy.

"Mmm, well he's not with us. But I know what this guy 'used' to do."

'Luffy! What are you doing!?' Koby broke out into a sweat.

Luffy hefted his arms to his size to represent great girth. "Ya see he used to go with this reeeealy fat pirate. I think her name was Albiba or something."

"Stop." He whispered. If Luffy said anymore they'd never let him fulfill his dream. He looked at the officer who much to his horror seemed to be absorbing everything.

Luffy walked right up to Koby, finger almost touching his forehead. "Yeah, a fat ugly crone. I heard him say he'd been with her for t..."

"SHUT UP!"

***WHACK***

He didn't know what happened. One second he was shaking in fear, the next he was seeing red, his fist hurt and Luffy was rubbing bruising cheek.

"Why you!" Luffy retalitated with a punch of his own to Koby's jaw.

The marine was as Luffy beat the snot out of Koby, until the boy collapsed on the floor and Luffy's next punch was being held back by him.

"Thats enough! It's now painfully clear that he's not associated with you! Now leave this town now!" He pointed out the door. A message which Luffy and Zoro gladly took.

The bespectacled boy knew why his friend did it. That only made him feel worse, he'd never down anything helpful. This entire journey he'd done nothing but play the helpless tag along, the one that needs rescuing. If he ever wanted to see Luffy again that needed to change.

He pushed himself up, getting the captains attention. He straightened himself up and then threw his head back down.

"PLEASE SIR! LET ME JOIN THE NAVY! IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT IT IS, I JUST WANT TO JOIN!"

He could feel the weight of dozens of eyes on him.

He had a dream like this once. Except it was night, and he was in his underwear.

"I don't trust him sir." Said one marine. "He could be a pirate spy."

Okay now this situation was 'worse' than the dream.

"NO!" He found himself shouting. "IT'S MY DREAM TO BE A MARINE!"

The distrustful marine backed away from the conviction in the boy's voice. The steel and determination were evident for all to see.

The captain nodded and headed for the door. "Don't think we don't know about you, Alvida pirate cabin boy...'

'What!?'

'...But I will still allow you to join. Don't make me regret this decision.'

Koby didn't hear the man after the 'but'. The angels trumpeting in his ear made it a touch hard to.

* * *

"That was a nice thing to do captain." Said Zoro while trying to make himself comfortable in the small dinghy.

"Hey, he promised that he'd be an admiral by the time I'm pirate king. I''m just making sure that happens.

"LUFFY!"

The two turned to see Koby standing their. Arm in a sling and missing a front tooth.

'Maybe I hit him a liiiiiitle hard' Luffy thought.

A look from Zoro confirmed that.

Koby caught his breath. Then stood rigid and brought his palm to his brow.

"THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING! WE WILL DEFINETLY MEET AGAIN!"

"YEAH!" Cheered Luffy.

"Well look at that. Never seen a marine salute a pirate before. This might just be an interesting adventure after all." Said Zoro.

Of course he meant the twenty odd 'actual' marines standing behind the initiate. Bidding their final farewells along with cheering townsfolk to their hero's.

"You have some interesting friends boy." Said the commander. Saluting the pirates alongside him.

Koby nodded. Crying and smiling at the same time.

So our brave adventurer set off. Leaving old friends (by comparison) and gaining a new, Luffy sails for the next island to find adventure, treasure, and hopefully a new crew member for their journey to the grand line.

Now then...what are the chances that two muscle brained idiots in a 10 by 3 foot boat with all the directional sense of a slug and no provisions can find an island before they starve?

I thought so.

* * *

End chapter


End file.
